Summoning: Genesis Flower
|image=Flowering_genesis2.jpg |kanji=口寄せ・起こり花 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuchiyose: Okorihana |literal english=Summoning Art: Primordial Flower |english tv=Summoning Jutsu: The Flower of Origins |viz manga=Arise! Earth's Will, Genesis Flower |parent jutsu=Summoning Technique |jutsu classification=Summon, Space–Time Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Wood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hanako Yagami |hand signs=Ram, Snake, Monkey, Ox, Snake, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Both Hands on Ground |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is a hiden technique utilized by the and it is characterized by summoning a truly gargantuan sentient flower capable of collapsing the world into a dreary and hysterical depression due to its unchallenged supremacy. It is the primordial flower that was sought out by Hanako Yagami in desperate attempt to understand its purpose in the metaphysical world but her expectation darkened into anxiety. History Buried in the quicksands of ignorance, the humans who inhabited the earth during the predestined arrival of the Shinju were quick to worship it as a foreign deity. An alien as you would so aptly put it. This angered the spirit of the earth, the same earth who nourished the humans with its resources, the same who provided both their nursery and their final resting place. Exasperated by what seemed a willful pretense of ignorance, the flow of the earth harnessed itself into a metaphysical form beyond the world of limbo yet still here on our very earth. As you can see, this alien presence was not admired by the earth, it was shown disdain and the humans were shown subtle disappointment. So the earth created itself created an entity in the image of life and death. In many of the world’s cultures, flowers are connected with the concept of birth. Yet because they fade quickly, flowers are also linked with death, especially the death of the young. Thus the ideal embodiment to erase the alien tree and to forcefully shift the humans towards worshipping earth itself again. A few millennia later, immured in a trivial round of duty, Hanako had heard word of the Genesis Flower through the elders within the Luoyang Village and traveled across the continent sized island to harvest samples of the primordial plant for herself. In a sky stained with purple, the moon slowly rose as Hanako used a special seal to move into the metaphysical realm into which she discovered the massive idle flower. Right off the bat, the Genesis Flower produced its pollen to rid Hanako of the ability leaving the ground while it sent countless vines and with the intent to erase her presence from the metaphysical world. However, Hanako was privy to the method of attack that the plant used. She initiated her Wood Release: Ephemeral Garden to make herself immune to the pollen via the Aum plant and utilized her own Very Hiden-Wood Release: Song of Nature to break the bonds that the massive flower had over its manipulation of natural energy which put it in a weakened state and under the trance of Hanako’s seemingly omnipotent genjutsu. While under the genjutsu trance, Hanako in the mild mellow maturity of age spoke with the plant. Hanako’s unique ability to communicate with nature led her into a lengthy conversation that lasted seemingly days on end. The enormous flower spoke impassioned and earnest language which garnered the admiration of Hanako as she expressed her incredulous disdain for those who seem to harm nature. It was on this day, that the Genesis Flower allowed Hanako to summon her in order to preserve its status as the will of the earth. Appearance An appearance of the true will of the earth, exonerated of a scrupulous visage. It is truly a giant among other forms of vegetation, humans and eve matches the height of the fully realized state of the God Tree. As with its name, the Genesis is nothing more than a primordial flower with petals or the corolla in the hues between yellow and orange. Yellow flowers may suggest gold or the sun as in Chinese Taoist tradition, the highest stage of enlightenment was pictured as a golden flower growing from the top of the head. The secondary corolla is violet, a color that also accentuates Hanako’s visual motif. The style which is golden-yellow, has a base that is covered with numerous spikes which seem to protect the ovaries and suggests that this is a female flower. This color scheme also matches the stigma which has a large bulbous growth protruding from the end. The leafy green sepals, match that of earth’s natural flowers though in a second glance, they begin to look as if they were banana fans. The flower also has four large mammoth vines protruding from its back. One top of that, the vines have large thorny protrusions that assists with both attack and defense if that would be the case. The appearance of this legendary entity forever echoes in the heart and forever sings itself in memory. Abilities The primary ability of the Genesis Flower is the ability to absorb chakra and natural energy at a rate that matches the God Tree. However, instead of just simply absorbing chakra and natural energy, the Genesis flower also converts sunlight into chakra or useable natural energy as well. Gleams of sunlight, bewildered like ourselves, struggled, surprised, absorbed into the divine creation that is the primordial flower. The body is not a chakra based construct akin to the tailed beasts, it is a sole product of earth’s natural energy and sheer will. It is capable of creating massive force of energy by harnessing the solar energy into a form of attack and the attack power from this blast easily matches that of the Ten-Tails. In a physical capacity, the flower towers over Ukyo’s Altar of the Titans and is comparable to Shuten Dōji’s Divine Oni Arts: Kuma-Dōji which is more massive than the trunk of the Shinju. Akin to the said tree, the Genesis Flower is completely immobile aside from its extensions. Along with its ineffable sensation of size, the humongous plant boasts considerable defense that would put any beast to shame. Techniques such as those that utilize the basic elemental natures are deemed ineffective by Hanako herself as evident by her battle with it. They will only be absorbed on contact, unless the technique is extremely fast. Advanced elemental combinations such as Lava Release, Ice Release and even Scorch Release does affect the entity to some extent, however due to the sheer size, a single shinobi cannot even muster a dream to hurt it on their own. When first summoned by Hanako, the flower produces a unique form of pollen that effortlessly blankets the sky in a shroud of microscopic etheric life-force absorbing entities. This pollen is capable of inducing a powerful hallucination that is comparable to the natural genjutsu of Hanako’s Black Lily. The pollen produced can span the length of the Land of Lightning without the need for wind. This gives Hanako a large are of stunning the opposition. Fugitive felicities of thought and sensation are purged through the opponent while the external self are left immobilized and in a world full of dreams, refinements and intense abstractions. The life force absorbed by the pollen are then transferred to the Genesis Flower which then transferred to Hanako. The vines that the flower possess are as powerful as the roots of the Shinju and are capable of breaking through the Six Red Yang Formation due to its sheer sized coupled with its chakra absorbing abilities. The Genesis Flower spreads these life force and chakra vines throughout the battlefield and they move at speeds that are comparable to even the fastest shinobi. However, their speed shouldn’t’ be feared, it’s their sheer number that is the sustenance for nightmares. The monstrous number of vines produced surpasses that of any Wood Release technique. This allows Hanako to virtually break through any form of barrier that would be used against her. She is also capable of becoming the Jinchūriki by absorbing the Genesis Flower and therefore inherit the will of the earth in all its glory and unprejudiced. The mere presence of the massive flower saps away at the senjutsu produced by her own energy. This forces those whom manipulate natural energy in any fashion to resort to using their own chakra network rather than rely on the force that they tossed aside for the Shinju. The true terror of the Genesis Flower is that not only does it project the will of the earth but it also harnesses the natural energy flowing through what we call the abyss. This single flower allows Hanako to march down to posterity with divine honors. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Summoning Creature Category:Wood Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary